This invention relates to child seats of the type mandated by law to safely support young children in motor vehicles, and more particularly to an improved cover for such child seats.
Child seats of the type for which the cover of the invention is intended vary widely in design and construction. They are all characterized by a seat and back portion and a supporting base therefor. Most seats have restraining bars or straps to hold the child in place and the supporting base is held in place on the vehicle seat by a seat belt. The seat portion is often plastic for easy cleaning and the bars, buckles and the like may have portions made of metal.
The metal and plastic materials of the child seat may become so extremely hot if left exposed to the sun, or even when left in a vehicle exposed to sunlight, as to burn the sensitive skin of the child. The experience may so traumatize the child as to engender a phobia against vehicles.
For this reason, a variety of covers for infant seats have been devised. These are examplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,761,032 issued Aug. 2, 1988 to Sanchez et al and 4,478,453 issued Oct. 23, 1984 to Schutz. Covers of the prior art generally do not make provisions for disposition of the cover when not in use. Since deploying and removing of the cover will generally be performed while holding the child with one hand, it would be desirable to have a cover that may be operated with one hand.
The child seats of the art do not make adequate provision for adjusting the backrest for maximum comfort as the child grows.